creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rainboh
Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 18:08, March 4, 2015 (UTC) My micro pasta joke Hi, Rainboh. I just wanted to let you know that the micro pasta you commented on today was a joke. I wouldn't want you to think of that as an example of my writing on your first day here. As you may recall the writing rules were no religious subjects, no blood or gore, no micro pasta and no following (as in using Slenderman or Jeff the killer). What I attempted to do was break every rule at once. I do not write pasta about Slenderman or Jeff the Killer. You are quite the critic. If you would like an example of my work you may like this one The Long List. Criticism is quite welcome. I enjoy cutting up and having fun on this site, but the truth is I am very serious about my writing and I didn't want you to get the wrong idea. As I said in your introduction, when you post a pasta let me know and I will check it out and give you some feedback. Yours truly HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:52, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Pasta Hi. Since you like NSFW so much you should read this modern day fairytale I wrote last week Rumpelstiltskin it definitely lives up to the NSFW. I also just wrote a 300 word micro pasta, kind of a silly little thing. Here it is if you care to take a look The Fearless Vampire Killing Brothers HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:11, March 10, 2015 (UTC) No problem My pleasure. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 15:14, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Some Stories You said in a comment on my "Shower" Micropasta that you hope I keep writing. Well, I am, and have submitted some of it to the Writer's Workshop. If you're not busy or something, have a look. "Obsession" (A poem about love and stalking): http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:442612 "Powerless" (A story about a former superhero whose hope in humanity was lost with his powers): http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:442566 Take a look, and tell me what you think. Thanks. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 17:35, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Your Talk Page Do not remove messages from your talk page, especially warnings. Your talk page serves as a public record of what has been said to you, as well as being an easy way for us to keep track of infractions. If you choose to clear messages from your talk page again, you will be blocked from editing for one day. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 22:28, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Re Hello Rainboh. I am afraid I will be unable to read your rough drafts at the moment. My advice would be to take your time, polish them with nice little details, work on character, and proofread. I'm going to have to leave the community for a while. I am just too sensetive about my work and too bat shit crazy for this place I guess. I worked for a month preparing for that interview and thought it was really good. Unfortunately the recepient found it not only lackluster but subpar. Now events have led to threats banning me from this site. I just feel very unappreciated. My wife has often told me I was a fool to work so hard and just give my stuff away for free. She is probably right. However, this is a great place to exercise your writing and get feedback, so I urge you to keep writing creepypasta. I have a novel that has been neglected and I have to get back to it. And a life that has been neglected. haha It was a pleasure to meet you. There are some very fun and talented people on this site and I hope you have a fun time. I have had a blast. But, I guess I've also angered and pissed off a few people, too. Oh, well. I will be back in August for the next Freestyle Challenge. I will talk with you then. With all the best regards, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:03, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Hello, friend I've got a new one that is NSFW as hell, so I'm assuming you will like it. The Gym Teacher I actually started this story trying to write something that would top Interview With A Nolo for gnarliness. I don't think I quite got there, as I got bogged down with character development and narrative arc, but I think it's close. Looking forward to hearing what you have to say. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:06, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Rainboh! So glad you like The Gym Teacher. I don't know if you ever read my story The Long List but it is up for Pasta of the Month. Read it, and if you like it and think it deservers it, vote for it! (Voting ends tomorrow) Thanks so much for reading my story and your feedback. By the way, it was my father who made me a true crime nut as well. lol. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:25, May 30, 2015 (UTC) I won PoTM! I'm so fucking stoked! Anyway, I actually have another story nominated this month (sorry, it's not NSFW). Nightingale It is a period piece that takes place in a 1910 whore house. I put a lot of research and love into it. If you get a chance check it out. Thanks so much, catch you later, Rainboh. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:10, June 7, 2015 (UTC) BloodOrgy666.com Hey Rainboh, I just posted a new story and thought I'd tell you. It's called Daddy's Little Princess and I went all out, even making a video and creating a webpage for it. Check it out if you get a chance! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:13, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Sure is. You likey? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 05:04, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Just to clarify, it is only a novelty site, a joke really, and in the story the site is strongly condemned, as is any violence toward women. Seriously, it doesn't condone any form of violence or sexual exploitation. But it does have a creepy and fun music video! Just to make myself clear as an artist. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 05:44, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Thanks so much, I appreciate it. :) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 06:11, January 14, 2016 (UTC) You are most certainly welcome. I'm just so happy that you enjoy my work, it really means a lot to hear that. Thanks again! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 05:51, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Re Hi 'ya, Rainbuh, I'm doing all right, thank you. Holidays sucked, but, that's par for the course. I will be checking out your story on the morrow. G'night! :) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:43, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Hi. I just wanted to send a personal note letting you know I hear you, and feel for your frustrations and struggles. Stay strong, sister! You got this. Fuck the system, you will persevere. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 06:29, May 19, 2016 (UTC) RE Writing Hiya, Rainbow. So, advice on how to get motivated with the old writing. Well, first off, the mind is a muscle and it likes routine. So, tell yourself that you are going to write everyday, and try to do it at the same time. And write, even if it's scribbling nonsense in a notebook or practicing typing. Do that every day at the same time and your body and mind will grow accustom to it and you will fall into a habit. Let your family know that you take your writing seriously and this is the time you are going to do it every day. Also, keep a notebook just for ideas. Anytime an idea, even a silly one, comes into your head for a story or a character or anything, write it down. If you see something in a movie or on the news and it sparks something in your brain, put it in there. Then when you need something to write about you can go through that notebook. This is what Woody Allen does, and so do I. Start small. Give yourself a goal, say, a 1,500-word horror story, something very simple, maybe even an urban legend or local ghost story. Tell yourself you are going to write the best you can, think up great metaphors and similes, witty dialogue, and great scene description. Work on it and work on it, obsessively till it is the best it can be. Remember writing is like painting: you start with a sketch, very rough, then you begin to add in details and colors, expanding on it. Often you have to go back and erase certain sections that didn't come out right and redo them, sometimes several times till they feel right. Writing is rewriting. Don't rush it, go back and back and back and back, touching it up, adding and taking away. Then post it on the site with pride, ask your friends to read it, and start on another one, this one maybe a bit longer and more challenging. Find a community. This place is so great for a starting writer and helped me so much. For one, it's free! Find some other writers on the site and work with them, critiquing each other's work and pushing each other, challenging each other. Enter some contests. Really get to know and learn your craft. Search the internet for craft essays. There are tons of free ones out there. Pick a subject you want to study, say character development or dialogue, then just google it, like: How to better develop characters in fiction writing. Boom, you will have a ton of stuff to read. Most importantly: read, read, read, read, read. Underline what you like. Actively ask yourself as you are reading: what is the author trying to do here? how is he/she trying to achieve it? Re-read the same books over and over again so that you really understand what the author was doing and how they did it. Maybe join GoodReads https://www.goodreads.com/ and start writing book reviews and talking to other readers. If you write reviews on GoodReads you can even get publishers to send you free books. Become a book junkie. I hope this helps. The most important thing is passion, commitment and dedication. Good luck! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:03, July 1, 2016 (UTC)